Sleeping Sand, Silent Cloud
by Alley-Kitten
Summary: When Hinata confesses her love for Naruto, he realizes he loves her too. Very short NaruHina oneshot. I never realize how short it is until I upload it


_Hello Everyone! Alley-Kitten here :D ! I hope you guys like this very short Oneshot ^0^ _

_It's a NaruHina one. It's my very first FanFic so please don't hate D: _

_I didn't mean for it to be _**THIS **_short...but you know. :O I hope it dosen't seem rushed :O I'm working on one of my main stories but I thought that if I just posted a oneshot first it would be a lot easier..._

_I got my idea from the song "Julia" by The Beatles ^o^ .. It really fit and I used some phrases for it. For the other Beatles fans out there you should know the parts from the song I used! 3_

**_Oh, plus I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto wouldn't be so stupid and say something to Hinata about the confession, and Kakashi would show his face ^-^_**

_Enjooooooyyy! 3 :)_

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" I called her name while running towards the beautiful girl. I had gotten over my crush for Sakura, which I never thought would happen. After Hinata confessed her love for me, my heart felt…happy. When the battle was over, I thought to myself.

How could I not have realized it? It was clear to me now. She always stuttered with her words, and fainted when I tried to make conversation. I loved Hinata now...When Sakura confessed her love for me, I didn't feel the same.

I didn't feel happy about it.

I knew Sakura would never love me the way Hinata did, and I will never love Sakura the way I love Hinata.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata gasped, with a soft smile. Her face instantly turned red. I was reminded of her love for me once again from that. It was obvious once I had thought about it. Her hair was shimmering in the bright sunlight. She grows more beautiful by the day… I stood before her, staring into her white eyes. I loved her more than anything.

"Hinata-chan…" I whispered to her, cupping her face in my hands. Her face went as red as a tomato, her feet started to give away under her. She was fainting. "Hinata! Don't faint this is important!" I yelled, but it was too late. I caught her in my arms, and decided to take her to my house to rest.

I sat at the table, eating ramen. Hinata was asleep in my bed now. She had regained consciousness earlier, and I told her to sleep. She just nodded and laid back down, which surprised me because I had expected her to faint again.

I wanted her to know that I loved her. I kept thinking of things to say to her like:

"_Hinata...I love you. You mean the world to me. Please…Do you feel the same way?" _

But, I already knew she loved me, so I would try again.

"_Hinata! I think you're really hot so I really want you to be my girlfriend!" _

No…that would make me sound like a jerk. I knew that girls liked it when guys called them hot, but Hinata wasn't like most girls. She was delicate, shy…beautiful. Knowing her, she would probably faint _again_ if I called her hot. I needed my confession to be as great as hers was.

I was thinking about it for 2 hours, without even finishing my ramen, when she walked into the kitchen. She looked the exact same as before, just more awoken. She had really needed to rest.

"Hinata…" I whispered. She looked up at me, a blush forming on her pale face.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun…T-Thank you for letting m-me rest h-here…" She said softly, twirling her fingers around.

"No problem, Hinata." I replied happily. She nodded and started turning around when I jumped up and grabbed her.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She stuttered, looking at me.

"Hinata…When you told me you loved me, I couldn't help but feel…happy inside." I told her, pulling her closer to me. Her blush reddened, and I sighed. "I realized something that day. Sakura will never love me the way you do." I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. "You have loved me from the start, and I was a fool to not realize that. Your beautiful, Hinata. I love you, and I only hope that you still love me"

I heard her gasp, and I got ready to catch her, but she didn't faint.

"N-Naruto-kun…Are you…"

"I can only speak my mind…" I said, brushing her silky hair with my fingers. She started crying into my chest, and I felt the same feeling again. The feeling I had when she confessed to me.

"N-Naruto-kun! I'm s-so happy! I love you so much…" She cried, and hugged me back tightly.

"I love you, Hinata." I whispered into her ear, shedding a tear of my own. I couldn't help myself. She saved me, and I couldn't wait to tell the world.

* * *

_Yay! I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review because I like them :3 If you guys review...you get a shoutout at the end of my next story? :O Just tell me in your review...but you can't just say 'SHOUTOUT.." You have to actually tell me if you like the story or not, and THEN say it...LOLOLOL Hopefully I did okay? :O _

_-goes back to eating ramen-_

Naruto: **"HEY! ALLEY YOU STOLE MY RAMEN!"**

Me: "Uheh! **Gomennasai! -**runs-"


End file.
